What you don't know
by Luna13
Summary: Blood? in the shower? what the shell? 5th chapter's on. AN: Ok I'm late no new chapter but this one was quite long to write so enjoy ;p.
1. Thanks

Thank you to all of you who are reading or simply having a look at the other crazy author of this fan fiction website.

I know this is not a chapter but lately I received a review that really makes my day XD.

Unfortunately the author of the review decided to stay anonymous; I don't blame him or her. But I wanted all of you reader to see in the front page of my story what he or she wrote me.

"Anonymous  
2008-06-26  
ch 1, anon. :

"I can't believe you could write something so horrible as the murder of a mother cat and her kittens. What a sicko you must be!""

As all of you can see in this review he/she mention that I wrote about the murder of a mother cat and her kittens... Yes I did, it's in the prologue. That's one of the reason WHY this fiction is now rated M.

Now go on with the story I'm done.

Ps: Special thanks to those who wrote me review it's greatly appreciated : mentalguru (one of my favourite author), Serena Heavenslight, "Ted" (for your great review one of the most objective I received), "Andrea" (sorry for making you wait so long for the chapter), my favourite one (I quite sure it's a girl) Anonymous and the last one Puldoh (one of my favorite author too (best Mikey's fic ever)).

Thank you, you six for the reviews. Luna


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimeeer: **I do **NOT** own TMNT (I wish). The only thing I own is the idea of the story and the OCs, and all the butterflies in my head.

First story in English so please but please don't be to mean with me.

* * *

**Prologue**

1986 - New-York city, 23h45

The alley was dark and damp. The shadow of a cat passed by and soon the animal could be seen from the street. A beauty with white fur and green eyes stared at the main street before returning in the shadow. A weak meowing could be heard from a carton box, and the cat lay down near her babies. The female started to lick the small fur ball of 5 days old. The smallest one trying to reach the mammals of her mother while the other were kicking to have the best spot keeping the baby cat away from the nutritious milk.

-What are we doing tonight Sparsh? I hope it'll be something fun.

Young adult entered the alley. The shadow could be seen on the wall and the eldest cat was keeping an eye on them while feeding her offspring. The babies were still quiet and her tail was slamming the air, waiting.

-I though of something cool, have you ever heard of the Purple Dragons? They are a small group that are well known for their street gang and they are growing fast. Their leader is called Hun and I've though we could offer our services as thieves and "locksmith". But it said first we need to show our true allegiance to this group so what about trying to found them tonight and join them?

-All right Sparsh that's a great idea. Claim the group cheering at their leader.

The men were starting to leave when a meowing echoed the alley. The humans stopped in their way turning around. The guy named Sparsh came closer to the source of the sounds.

-That's that fucking cat again. And look at that she got babies. Hey guys what do we do with annoying things.

Laugher could be heard the leader took the smallest baby looking at it with the light from the street and the moonlight. The fur ball was black and the 2 front paws were grey a little bit white. The guy put her down in the box and took out his knife slashing the head of the mother cat, blood running everywhere and one drop fell on the right eye of the baby kitten.

-Hey Sparsh do you think they like water.

Giggling one of the guy took the baby cat and threw it in the sewer looking and the small animal meowing and sinking before closing the sewer again. The humans took the other babies and finding a baseball bat near they played baseball with the little beast. The alley smelt horribly bad when the guys left still laughing, the green eyes of the dead head cat looking at them leaving. It was now midnight.

* * *

1986 – New-York city's sewer 23h45

-No Mikey I really don't understand why we've come here in the middle of the night to do skateboard tricks.

-Oh c'mon Leo admit it, it's cool to be out not practicing our ninja's skills and playing with our bros.

-Yeah but if Master Splinter found out you're the one who's really gonna hate to have a skateboard without being able to use it, because you'll be the one who busted us all.

-Relax Raph, said the one called Leo, we are here for 5 of Mikey's trick and we are out of here back to the lair, isn't it Mikey? Mikey?

The young one called Mikey was now running through the sewer on his skateboard whooping madly and screaming happily "I love being a turtle." His brother started to run trying to catch him up.

-And I think all of you forgot that only Mikey have a board?

A growl from the one named Raph was all that could be heard in front of the little turtle. The four creatures were still running when Mikey stopped dead facing a ladder that was leading to the surface. Grinning Mikey started to climb up the ladder when a three fingered hand cough his ankle and pull him to the ground.

-Oww what was that for Raph we're not even busted yet.

-Shut up Mikey, there are people near, said a purple banded turtle.

-Oh yeah and what are they going to do? Come hear and scream at us? And bring us to scientist that will do experiences on us trying to understand what we are and where we are from. No shut up all of you.

Muffled voice could be heard from where the young turtle were and soon the sound of a sewer trap being opened scared the young turtles hiding themselves fast. A splash could be heard and laughing too after the sewer is being closed and the silence soon been broken by the meowing of a little cat. Without thinking the purple banded turtle dove in the waters swimming fast and hard catching the small fur ball he came out the water a little bit farter. His brothers soon joined him, looking at the little animal who was still meowing they found not too far a covert and with the help of some hard rock they manage to cut it in a small blanket. They tried their best to dry the little creature and the little one was shaking furiously from the cold. They took some more blanket and they wrapped the little cat.

-What we will do we can let it here, he's going to die.

-Raph's true, I hate to say it but for once we can't let this poor baby here. The humans seem to have left let's bring back this baby to his mother.

Whispering reassuring words to the little creature the four turtles walked back to the ladder and the purple banded one started to climb not noticing the fear in the eyes of his eldest brother. Near the entrance he pushed hard the top and ended in the dark alley. Running in the shadow to not be seen he stop dead in his run seeing the slashed head of the biggest cat. Soon his eyes fell on the blood covered wall and the remaining corps of the babies and the big one of the mother. Feeling his stomach climbing his throat he turned his back and ran in the nearest trashed can throwing out all his dinner and even the snack he took before going to bed.

The sound of someone throwing up, makes Raph worry. The second eldest turtle started slowly to climb the ladder. Once in the alley he came near of Donatello asking: "What's wrong bro?" Without a word Donny showed up the mess in the alley. A hand in front of his mouth Raph stepped back bringing his bro with him. They climbed down the ladder closing behind them. It was in a deadly silence they all came back home. But the moment the put a foot in the lair the light turned on.

-Where were you my sons?

-We…, started Leonardo

-It's my fault Sensei, I wanted to do some of my skateboard trick and since we are always studying Ninjitsu, well I though it was the best time to go. Explain Michelangelo.

-But on the way we run into this little baby cat, some mean guy killed all his family and now his all alone and probably dying. Can we keep him? Ask Raphael.

The four young turtles were pleading for the life of the little fur ball and soon their master a hand on his forehead said: "Bring it to me I will see what I can do."

-YEAH, Thank you, oh thank you Master Splinter, cheered all of them jumping of joy and hugging their Sensei.

-Now all of you in your bed, ordered their father taking the little package not knowing in which kind of trouble he brought home.

It was 15 minutes in the morning when the turtle went to bed and 45 minutes when their sensei after taking care of the little fur ball went to bed.

* * *

Thanks for reading please R&R and really please don't be to harsh English's not my mother tongue.

Thank you

Luna


	3. The Goo

**Disclaimeee: **I, out of luck, don't own TMNT, BUT, with luck own the OCs and the ideas of this story as well that I own the butterflies in my head. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Goo**

1986 – New-York city's sewer few months later 15h15

The little fur ball rescued was now playing joyfully with the little piece of tissue that was lying on the floor. Actually the new toy of the kitten was the bo staff of Donatello and strangely the kitten was really enjoying messing up with the tissue on it. With his teeth and paws it was really fun to see how far the big stick could go, but what was more interesting was this tissue that wouldn't want to go off. After fighting for a couple of more minutes the piece of cloth soon loosen a little bit enough to make the staff roll away and to permits the annoying fur ball to play with this annoying piece of clothe.

-NO NO NO NO NO, RAPH YOUR CAT IS RIPPING MY BO STAFF… AGAIN.

-MY CAT, hey it's our cat to everyone don't say it's mine only because I've asked if WE can keep it.

Taking the little fur ball in one hand and trying to take off the piece of clothe out of the mouth of the little monster Donny try really hard to not scream in rage in front of the little animal.

-Meow

-Don't do those eyes Amy it won't work with me today you have again played with something that you shouldn't have to.

-Why do you still call him Amy it's a boy Donny, his name is Yugo.

-Actually Raph, it's a she first second I think it suit her well the name of Amethyst soo as for I nicknamed her Amy, putting the cat in the arm of his bro, now if you excuse me I need to repair the mess SHE did.

Leaving a confused Raph, Donatello disappeared in the room he was always staying with a lot of computer and science stuff. Raph frowning started to walk were his bro, not long ago, have left a book on cats, mostly on how to identified if it's a male or a female. Opening the book at the right page he read the contents turning his head to the small creature that was now playing happily with his/her tail. He took up the kitten, bringing it to him and raises the tail looking at the genital parts Raph soon drop the fur ball that let out a "Pfshhhhh" sound before running away to no one knows where. Raph walked straight to the lab of his bro knocking on the door.

-If it's you Mikey I said no.

-Don it's me, Raph, I wanted to talk to you about the cat, I don't like the name Amethyst, and definitely Yugo don't fit. What about Kathya? Say Raph while opening the door.

-…

-Or maybe a mix, but why Amethyst, I don't understand.

-You haven't notice her right eye it's purple or amethyst I though it was suiting her well.

-..., you're right but I like Kathya better.

-You said a mix that sound good, Kathya-Amethyst. Lets tell the others.

Back to our happy little kitty

The newly named Kathya-Amethyst was really happily wandering in the sewer. Jumping pipe to another far from her home, she was so in her games that she haven't seen the rusted pipe that was coming and jumping right on it the tube fall under her little paws. Kathya-Amethyst found herself in a green puddle. Running out of it she shook herself of this "water". A loud noise startled her and instead of looking back to see what it was, she done the only thing that her instinct told her, running. It's on the lap of a meditating Leonardo that the kitten found a place of safety. Leo feeling something cold on his lap looked down and found a little cat totally terrified. Smiling Leo took the little animal but feel something strange in the fur, something cold. Looking at his hand his eye round like golf balls the young Leonardo shout.

-MASTER SPLINTER.

* * *

1986 – New-York city's sewer later that day (actually 23h30)

It took the Rat several minutes to clean up the little animal. _If you don't count that the mischievous fur ball wanted to play needed to eat, that Mikey come inside the bathroom and teased the kitten with a piece of yarn, that Leo popped up his head asking if they will continue the meditation today, that Raphael have, once again, tried to crush Mikey head, that Donatello wanted to show his newest invention (the robot something trick that can help to cook) that this newest invention blowed up in the face of Mikey that Mikey wanted to curse Donny because now he's dirty and just came out the bath (from yesterday). That the fur ball really don't like water and decided each time that he turned his back to step out the bathtub to run away and hide somewhere. And that me, Splinter needed to wash the /$$± kitten because she decided to wander the sewers forty times a day for learning her surrounding. That's what my sons told me._

-You little child you can be sure that when you'll be in age to understand, and this is soon, you won't wander without warning in the sewers and if you did you will be in great trouble. Say the rat looking in the eyes of the little baby.

-Meow?

Taking the kitten in his chamber he set it down on the cushion on which she was sleeping since a little while now, mostly when she was really hyperactive. The new father lay down in his bed closing finally his eyes and the lights.

Unfortunately for him or maybe fortunately, the little kitten wanted to play… NOW. And it started with the tail of her new father.

_You all know that when you're a rat that you have a tail. This is my advice, never, ever, never let your tail out of bed with a wide awake little fur ball that is starting to have a mutation and that is perfectly aware of her surrounding and that discovered that wonderful new toy in the dark. Did I mention that cats can see in the dark?_

-YAAAAOOOOOOOOOWWWWW.

_I think no, and that was the last time she slept with me at her age. Mischievous kitten that don't want to lay down. What's her name again, oh yeah Kathya-Amethyst._

-You, young lady it's time to sleep, and no meowing, wandering, scratching and tail biting until tomorrow morning, is it clear my child?

-Meow?

Setting down again the kitten, and returning to his bed making sure his tail was IN the bed, Splinter finally closed his eye and fell in a wonderful sleep.

-Meow?

-Time to sleep my child, not to play, you'll play tomorrow. Return in your bed now.

Time passed by without a sound except the soft snort of the father. The little beast wasn't listening and she was wandering in the room, discovering that candle taste really badly, that paper and ink were fun but ink taste badly, that the door were luminous and funny to look at and weird shadows were moving behind. And finally that a little hole were above the bed of the Sensei and it have weird sounds in it. Jumping on the bed (_and letting her prints everywhere, and when I mean everywhere… it's everywhere My sons have been amazed of my new look the next morning_) and walking on the laundry she tried to jump in the hole but her target was too far and too high. Taking some steps back she tried again a couple of time until she falls asleep in the arm of her father.

The next morning the kitten was a little bit bigger than the day before, and unfortunately for the whole house have discovered that she knew how to walk on two legs and on two legs you can reach higher objects. _Like Katanas or Saï you know those weapons really dangerous for children. She also loved to play on the pipe I have been amazed to see how my new child was agile and quiet, too quiet. So quiet that we found out that she loved to fall on us when we weren't waiting for from the ceiling. I have managed to lock her in her new room and tomorrow is a new day._

* * *

Ok what do you think please R&R I wants some review and point of view did I continue?

Luna


	4. The Bell

**Disclaimeee: **I, out of luck, don't own TMNT, BUT, with luck own the OCs and the ideas of this story as well that I own the butterflies in my head. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Bell**

1998 – New-York city's sewers – 6:00 am

The sound of water running was filling the lair. A shadowed form in front of the sink was washing the dishes of the previous night. No light were on and only the moving creatures could be seen. Suddenly the light have been on, the cat looking creature hissed in pain while turning to face the one who lighted the place.

-I'm surprised to see you so early my child, normally you are sleeping in your room what happened I haven't heard you?

The young teenage cat looked up at her father blushing a little bit.

-Well… I… huh …couldn't sleep anymore and I found out that the guys haven't washed the dishes so I decide to do it and prepare the break fest so all of you could eat and go train right after, say Kathya biting her lips ashamed.

Master Splinter look up at his daughter and finally smiling step forward to help her finishing the cleaning.

-I am glad that you help us so far my child but I would have appreciate that you put on your bell on so I could have known it was you in the kitchen.

The young cat clenched her teeth from the tough of that bell.

1986 - New-York city's sewers – an afternoon

The young kitten was fully aware that she was about to bother her family. They were all under her and she was in a predator position. Master Splinter was in his meditation class and wasn't wondering where his daughter was since she was listening the TV on discovery channel, an episode on lions and other big feline.

_The great lioness was approaching her prey silently. Staying in the opposite direction of the wind so the beast couldn't smell her coming. Staying covered by the great grass and trees, she walks slowly and come nearer and nearer of the young prey and… JUMP._

-MEOOOOOOWWWW, gotcha daddy. MEOW the turtles are going to end up in the great lioness belly.

The father and his sons have been startled by the scream of joy of the youngster that was now chasing Mikey which was sure he was about to be eaten alive by the monstrous creature that was chasing him (_actually I was playing with her too happy to get out of meditation yaahooo_). Splinter massaging his temple shook his head in disbelief; his youngest child couldn't stay calm for a good 1 hour. Looking up he found out that Leonardo was staring at the game of the young girl and dreamingly smiling, while Raphael was trying to catch his sister to have his revenge and Donatello couldn't believe what he was seeing. His young sister just climbed up a wall before jumping right behind her brothers and running away. Raph tried to catch the tail of his "beloved " sister when she jumped up on a pipe above their head jumping on the sofa and doing a great jump to finish behind her Dad and running away in circle around the three remaining on the mats.

-AMETHYST!

The young girl stopped dead in her run and jump in front of her father looking at him with pleading eyes but stop when she saw the angry look of her father.

-What is that for young girl?

The young one started to have her eyes crying.

-I… I… sniff, I just wanna play…, you… you promised me daddy. You promised me that you'll play with me…a… after… after the lions… hic. And I wanted to play … to play the lions…hic…sniff… sniff

The rat looked down at his child and looked up at the TV the episode was finish and was now presenting something on Penguins. In a sigh the father took the face of the young kitten and manages to wipe her tears away.

-My child go in your room and read a book I'll come soon and if you are calm and don't disturb us you'll have a present.

The eyes of the young girl lighted up and turn on her heel she run fast to her bed room taking one of her favorite books, a book on squirrels in a side and on porcupines the other one ¤. She sits on her big bed (_Daddy said I was a big girl and can have a big bed but I need to stay in my bed-room at night and to not scream if I see so-me-ting strange. Daddy said that if I'm a-fraid I can go in daddy's room or one of my Big brothers's rooms. But Raphy don't want me in his room he said that if I come the cat-teater will come at night and eat me. Lele said it's not true so I go in Lele's room. Meke don't like when I sleep with him he kicked me out of the bed once so I don't go in his room. And Dondon have big and scary thing in his room It sca-ares me_) and started to read aloud. Even if she didn't know how to read yet the story was in her mind and she was reading it. She liked the book because the story was always changing from a way or the other.

The little voice of their little sister was now stuffed in her room and their Sensei asked them to start again the session.

An hour passed and the rat goes in the room of his young daughter finding her fast asleep with her head in the book. Carefully removing the book the father stroked the hair of the young sleeping figure but found out she was now fully awake.

-Do I was a big good girl??

The rat smiled to the young one nodding. The smile brightened on her face.

-As promised I bring you a gift for being sage. I hope you will take a good care of it.

He handed a little box wrapped in a gold paper, and the young girl soon unwrapped it discovering a little pink satin collar with a silver bell on. The kitten looked at it curiously when her father took the pendent and placed it around her neck.

-Thank you daddy I'll take care of it.

-That's a great news now what do you want to do?

* * *

1998 – New-York city's sewers – 6:05 am

-Yeah the bell, it was a good thing for you isn't it being sure where I was by the sound of it so you can all figure out if I was up to mischief or not.

Laughing the rat place the last plate in the cupboard.

-Yes true but you were one of a kind. Even Michelangelo wasn't doing as much trouble that you were doing. And I needed to teach your brothers the arts of Ninjitsu while you where too young for it.

The green eye and the amethyst one of the young teen darkened a little bit.

-Yeah…, hum… talking about it father, when did you say you'll start my training in the arts of Ninjitsu?

The rat looks at his daughter. _She's becoming wiser with the time. I can't tell her that I don't want my only daughter learning these dangerous arts. My beloved sons will protect her in time and they'll be there for her if something happens to me, but I can't teach her. Meditation excuse won't stay long._

-When you'll turn 15 I will start to teach you until then keep masteries those wonderful abilities of yours, the stealth, the agility and your arts of invisibility. You are from far better than your brother in those and …

-…a good ninja need to know those skills before starting the fighting training, I know Sensei you keep telling me this. Now get out of this kitchen I'll prepare the break fest.

Laughing at his daughter behavior the father leaved the kitchen.

* * *

1998 – New-York city's sewers – same day 9:30 pm

-Remember to be a true ninja you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power but life reveals the ninjas presence Now can you extinguish this candle without revealing yourselves?

The four brothers were on training that night trying to masteries the invisibility on their ninja training. Farther in the lair a soft snore could be heard. The young cat was sleeping in her bed while her brothers were training. It was silent every where but suddenly she opens her eyes wide open.

-Well done Leonardo.

_Something not right, this noise is coming to us. Do I warn Sensei? …the last time I wanted to warn him about something while he was teaching__, I've been severely grounded. I'll wait… but its coming fast and they'll be here soon, urgh fucking shelling shit._

Kathya stepped out of her room going to her father. _Tail off the warning. I need to tell them they are really close._ The ground started to shake and before she could say a word.

-What is that noise? Her father said.

The walls were shaking and starting to fall over. One of them opened and strange metal creatures entered the lair. Her brothers took out their weapons and started to fight. Reaching for a skillet her father takes it off her hands starting to carry her in the sewers.

-Stay out of reach of those creatures, I don't want you to try to fight.

-But Sensei…

-There is no but, on the pipes NOW, going back on his step he started to help his sons in the battle.

With a sigh the young cat jumped on the pipes starting to run on it quietly taking off her bell and putting it in her belt. That was until she turns her head to be sure that everyone were following, something she soon found out that they were still fighting.

With a low growl of anger she started to come back fast. _Sensei, one of those things is going to…_ Without a second though, Kathya jumped on the metal thing before it jumps on her father and smashed it in the wall. But her senses were still high and the ceiling was falling apart, she saw her bros coming to help their Sensei but big pieces blocked the way and Kathya jump reaching her father catching it before the whole roof fall on their head. When she looked back the creatures were all in pieces and a big stone wall was blocking the way.

-I told you to stay on the pipes.

-Father I really appreciate the fact that you wanted me to stay safe but…

-But I thank you for pushing me back off the stone falls.

Opening her mouth and closing it she smiled blushing from the comments.

-You're welcome Sensei.

The sound of a telephone brings them back to reality. After giving the order to go to the old draining junction, the father and the daughter left to reach it.

-Do you think they'll be alright?

-You worry too much my child, and now on the pipes you young lady and stay out of view. But where is your bell?

-sigh Sensei, you asked me to be quiet on the pipes. I took it off its right here safe and sound, without a bruise. I can put it if you want but if some humans are here they'll find me faster than you'll do. Even with my ability.

The father looked up at his daughter. _Sometimes she really amaze me how quick thinker she can be. Donatello has a good influence on her. But I'll prefer that she'll listen a little bit more like Leonardo. It could be less difficult to teach her. But if we look in the past she is less wild than when she was a little kid._ The rat smiled at the tough of having a young cat running everywhere messing up with the weapons of her older brothers or with his own features.

-What makes you smile Sensei, I don't think it's the loss of our home. So what is it?

The father looked up on the sewer trying to found out his daughter but she had disappeared. Still feeling her near, he answered.

-I was thinking how quick thinker and how a calm girl you have become in all those years. And some of my old memories showed me you with your first scar, if we can call it like this.

Growling about the tough she preferred to let pass this anecdote. Not wanting to remember.

* * *

1990 - New-York city's sewer – an afternoon

The young Kathya was playing with china ink on an old piece of clothe that her father brought back from the surface. She has been tough how to whiten some clothe and she has done the same with it. She was now drawing beautiful trees on the clothe when her father stepped in the room.

-So my child what are you doing? Oh this is beautiful! Is it me there in the corner?

-Yup and here's Leo and Donny and Mikey.

-And where is Raphael?

-In that tree, he want to jump on Mikey for the bucket of water that Mike thrown at him yesterday.

-Ah that's a good idea to hide in the tree but I can't find him why?

-It's because he had burn his bandana and don't have any on spare, so we can't find him. But normally we could see him with a bri-ight red spot over there.

-Raphael has burned his bandana? How?

-He wanted to prove to Mikey that he wasn't a coward to light up a candle, so he lighted one in your room to prove it. I told them, that wasn't a good idea but, they haven't listen. I think they've burned also some papers to light the candle but I'm not sure.

A young turtle with a blue bandana passed in the room and took a step closer to the young girl.

-What are you drawing Kamethy? Hey that's me wow you are good sis.

-Thanks Leo.

-Leonardo.

-Yeah Sensei?

-Go tell your brothers Michelangelo and Raphael That I want to see them in my room, Now.

-Yes Sensei.

Leo walked away and the young girl looks at her drawing with pride.

-Why do you want to talk to Raphy and Meky daddy?

-Because they have done something they shouldn't have too.

The girl paused a moment about it and with the mind of a 7 years old child she handed the drawing to her father.

-For you daddy.

-Thank you my child.

The young girl started to clean up the place where she was and leaved to her room.

In the mean time Leonardo was reaching his brothers.

-Raph, Mikey, Master Splinter wants to talk to you now in his room.

-What did I have done again, say an angry Raphael.

-I think that you are busted you two. About this candle stuff, you've been busted, say Donatello.

-But the only one who knew is you two guys and Kitty promised to not tell anything to Sensei.

-Go see him before he gets really mad.

The 2 young turtles leaved the entertainment place and stepped in the room of their Sensei. A new drawing was on the wall.

-You wanted to see us Sensei?

**A little bit later**

Kathya was now lying on the laps of Leonardo and she was purring while he was striking her hair, her little tail not moving.

-KATHYA COME HERE NOW.

The young girl jumped at the voice of her angry brother and ran away.

-Where is she? WHERE IS THAT TRAITOR?

-Whoa calm down Raph what's going on? What did Amy done? Ask Donatello

-She told Sensei what we have done yesterday when she have promised to not to.

A light bell sound could be heard from some big basket. Raphael followed by Mikey soon reaches the basket and opened it. But they couldn't see if she was there cause the moment they opened it she jumped out and ran away. But she hasn't seen the Bo staff of her brother lying in the way and she stepped on. Losing control she fell on the floor her tail falling in a little puddle of water.Feeling something wet that was burning her skin she started to cry when she saw the color of her skin. The little puddle was bleach water no diluted and it was burning. Her father arrives fast and picked her up bringing her in the bathroom cleaning the wound and banding it. Raphael was laughing hard at his young sister. The moment the young girl was on the floor her fist were clenched but soon she calm her self. But while getting out the bathroom she scratched her brother arm.

-Yaow.

Looking at where it was burning, Raphael notice a little scratch that was deep enough to burn his skin. Looking up at his sister he saw one of her sister's claws out and she stuck out her tongue at him. Leaving the room Raph could follow her by the sound of her bell.

* * *

1998 – New-York city's sewer – 10:00 pm

Kathya was in their new lair waiting for her family to come back. She was wandering around the place noticing certain things and pushing away some others. When she looked up she found a hole big enough for her to step in but it was a good hundred feet above the ground. With a sigh she keeps looking around but her gaze was still going back to it. She notice a few pipes near the entrance. Grinning she look around trying to see if there was something that she could climb on to go there. Finding nothing she jumped at the second floor and with a deep breath she jumps a second time. In the air she tried to catch the pipes but missed them from few inches. Her fall was starting with few move of her body she manage to fall on her four legs. A low growl came from her throat.

-Ho shell… I bet my tail I can reach it without the second floor. But first reach it with the second floor.

Grinning she jumps again on the second floor and without waiting she dashed in the air grabbing one of the pipe. Giving to herself a swing she stepped on the pipes and walked to the entrance.

-Wow I really love this place. Guys I hope you won't mind doing some modifications cause for me I want MY pipes for once. Oh yeah I love this place.

The voice of Michelangelo saying every place was his brought her back to reality.

-Good so let's see you boys clean up for a change this place is filthy, say her father.

Whining from the four guys could be heard when a crystal laugh above their heads attracted their attention.

-THAT WOULDN'T BE A BAD IDEA AFTER ALL, I WILL DO ALL THE CLEANING ONCE WE'LL BE ALL SETTLED.

-KAMY??HOW … HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE? Ask a confused Leo.

Laughing the young girl jumps in the air doing some acrobatics before reaching the grounds and falling on three legs. She stands in front of her bros smiling.

-Practice Leo, practice. And Mikey before you say anything else about here and there is your place, I want THIS one, THIS is gonna be MY room. Capitch?

She was pointing the hole near the ceiling and Donatello after a brief calculation look at his young sister.

-Hum Amy… you know that this place is 85 feet away? How will you reach that place you'll need a ladder or some pipes place as a stair you can't reach that from a single jump, don't you?

Grinning inside of her head she looks at all her brothers her eyes showing anger.

-You think I can't reach this place. All of you, turning to her father, Sensei you don't think I can't reach it don't you?

-Well since I wasn't there to help you reach this place I don't doubt that you can sleep there tonight but you'll be cleaning your room your exempt from cleaning task for tonight.

-Alright, thanks Dad. Wooohooo a room that none of you can reach with plenty of space for me alone. Wooohooo.

-Yeah but you'll need to prove you can reach it before, say Raph with a bad grin on his face.

-Watch me, Bro.

Before none of them could say a word she walked at the opposite side of the room and starts running at the exact place where she was seconds before she jumps really high and just before she falls, she grabbed the pipes and with the speed from her jump she gave a swing to fall on the pipes. She was now looking at her bro from her place.

-DONNY, I WANT MORE PIPES HERE AND MORE SOLID, AND I WANT A LEVEL IN PIPES TOO A LITTLE BIT HIGHER THAN THE SECOND FLOOR SO I CAN JUMP ON IT. IF YOU CAN MANAGE TO MAKE THEM ALL PASSES TROUGH THE ROOM I'LL BE REALLY HAPPY BRO. 'NIGHT GUYS HAVE A SHELL OF GOOD TIME CLEANING SEE Y'ALL TOMORROW. GOOD NIGHT SENSEI.

On this she disappeared in her new room, leaving a laughing father and mouth wide open brothers that couldn't believe what they've just seen.

-I knew she could jump high... but not that much, say a bemused Mikey.

* * *

¤ AN: I was having this book when I was a kid. You know it's the kind of book that you need to reverse it to read the other story.

Thanks for reading this is chapter 2 hope you've enjoyed it and please review I love to have some comments.

Luna


	5. Keep the lair

**Disclaimeee: **I, out of luck, don't own TMNT, BUT, with luck own the OCs and the ideas of this story as well that I own the butterflies in my head. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter ****3: Keep the lair**

1998 – New-York city's sewers – 3:30 pm

Raphael was having a nightmare. He was growling on the couch. And his mumbling weren't disturbing anyone. Leo was out in the sewer with Mickey and Don for some research of the surroundings of their new lair. And Raph said he was tired. Tire because he has stayed up really late the last night. After their meeting with Casey he decides to stay a little bit longer with him, result he was KO. And he needed a nap. Unfortunately his father was meditating and the sound of the TV was covering his growl of fear. His nightmare was getting worse and sweat was running on his forehead. He started to give punches in the air and he was giving feet kicks too. Moving so much he fell on the floor but was still getting more and more afraid. Getting angry more his sleep was going on as he was becoming more scared.

A soft tingling was getting nearer. Raph was tangled in his covert and couldn't stop his stress. A sweet melody started to play, or mostly hummed. Slow, sweet and so reassuring. In his sleep Raph saw his bad dream fade away. The soft music calmed him down. He felt a soft hand massaging his nape. In his sleep he let a soft sigh of pleasure. The sweet melody not stopping and the hands were still calming him. Soon the reassuring darkness of deep sleep took him in her arms and Raphael was totally relaxed.

Master Splinter stepped out of his room, looking with worries to the side of the TVs. He was sure he felted his second eldest son having a bad dream. But when he came closer he found his sound fast asleep totally calm on the floor. Looking around he tried to spot something that could tell him what has happen here and what calmed down the burned "turtle" head.

-HONEY I'M **HOOOMEEE**.

Michelangelo was cheering. Happy to be… well happy he looks at his father and coming nearer look at his older brother sleeping on the ground.

-Oh isn't it cute, little Raphy sleeping like a cute little baby.

-Is there something wrong Sensei? Ask Leo

The rat looked at his tempered asleep son and to his oldest one.

-Everything's fine now. How have been the researches?

Donatello stepped in with a great smile on his lips. The four of them leaved the TV's room to be sure to not wake the sleeping turtle.

-Actually Sensei we haven't found anything really that could worry us. When I've made some research with the city's website, I found some more plans of the sewer and this part where we are is know to be sealed so we won't have any unwanted visitors. We will need instead to open some more passage most of them are blocked from the outside. But everything will be fine I will start to work on a new security system so we can redirect those visitors if anybody's coming near. I just don't know where to start.

-You could put lots of mirror like in the mirror's house and they'll lose themselves in our sewer never finding their way again mwahahahahaha, says Mikey result Leo gave him a slap on his head.

-But that's not a bad idea.

Every guys turned around to see their sister in her cook apron with the big "I **DON'T** burn meals, **YOU** are **BURNING** for" in front of it (_Generously given by the **greeeaaaat** Michelangelo, because Don have burned the other while trying to cook_). She was having a saucepan in a hand and pastas in the other. The guys could see her hand with the saucepan shaking from the effort, probably because it was filled with water. Looking at them she sighed.

-Forget what I said, it doesn't worth it anyway.

Her voice sounded sad with a bit of anger in it. She disappears with a tinkling in the kitchen. A loud thud and the splash of water could be heard.

-FUCKING SHELLING **TAIL**. IT COULDN'T BE **BETTER**. It was the sound of rage they heard after the noise.

-IS EVERYTHING OKAY SIS? Ask a worried Donny.

-EVERYTHING'S **JUST FINE**. DON'T **BOTHER** YOURSELF FOR ME.

The anger could be heard in her voice and a hiss of pain followed, but none of the guys moved except Mikey who joined her in the kitchen to help her cleaning the mess. But all this noise waked up Raph, which wasn't really happy to be disturbed in his sleep.

-What the shell is going on here? Is Mikey hurting Kamy again? If he has he'll heard me really loudly and painfully, says the angriest turtle with a grin.

-No it's just she drop a saucepan full of water on the floor. I think she uses her wrong hand she was shaking, explained Leo to his brother.

Leaving the area, they directed themselves to talk about the new security system. Their Sensei leaved them to retrieve himself in his room for more meditation and Donny to start to work on few ideas that they've talked about with Leo, Raph and him. Raph directed himself to the bathroom so he could take a shower, and Leonardo started to work some of his Katas.

Mikey was on his knees with a towel in his hand taking off the water. He was glad that his sister took his side for his ideas, but in his mind it was something else that was bothering him. Why his sister right wrist couldn't stand a full buck of water, since it was her strong hand. Something was wrong but instead of asking directly he decide to help her out with the cooking. He wasn't bad at it and knows it. That was one of the reasons why he came to help and also to not be kicked by Raph.

-Soo Kytysth how was the big snoring bro he haven't walked again in the lair while sleeping.

Smiling at the though, the cat try to hold her burst of laughter.

1995 – New-York city's sewers – the old lair - a night

Mikey wasn't sleeping, he couldn't. He had just heard a strange noise in the main room and was hoping it wasn't a human. He would have been reassured if he was hearing a tingling. Sometimes at night when he really couldn't sleep he was getting up and was listening to TV, the only thing he knew was that his sis was coming the moment he was up. She was barely sleeping in the night; she was mostly sleeping in the day after the lunch or after break fest due to her condition as a cat. Sometimes she was up in the kitchen preparing some things for the next morning so if she wasn't up Mikey could prepare it. Most of the time that was what happen. But this night was different, it wasn't the tingling sound of his sister, none either the one of Don's work, and Leo was always sleeping fast asleep and wasn't waking up for a little noise as loud it could be. So he tried to cover himself fearing what could be in the main room. A soft tingling came to his ears, and soon the thin finger of his sister was pinning him on his shoulder.

-How did you know I was awaked Kytysth?

-You weren't talking, was the soft reply.

-What is out there making all this noise?

-Don't know. Can I stay with you; it's always getting near my bedroom.

-Sure hop in. I will protect you from the shadow monster. With the help of Silver Century with him we will be the best team of all the world and kick the shell out of every villain in the city.

The crystal laugh filled the bedroom and both of them tried to get some sleeps. But a loud thud could be heard and both of the kids were shaking in fear. Michelangelo got out the bed and started to walk slowly out of his room. Trying to be really quiet the young turtle scanned the room being sure he won't be taken by surprised by any monster. He finally found the source of the thud and lighted up the place. What he saw was something he wasn't expecting. Trying not to laugh he returned fast in his bedroom.

-Kytysth, Kytysth, come see that, it's really funny.

The young girl stepped out the bed and started to follow her bro quietly. He leaded her to a corner in the main room and what she saw was too funny to not hold the laughter that was coming in her throat.

Raphael was sleep-walking and since he was in front of a wall each time he was stepping front he was hitting the wall. But the funny fact was that the door was right beside. The sleeping turtle was still hitting his head on the wall. Containing their chuckles, the two kids turned off the light and returned in their own bedroom. The next morning Raph was having a big bump on his head and was complaining all the time about it, wondering where it was coming from. Mickey and Kathya were trying to not laugh but each time they were looking at their oldest bro; they were looking at each other straight ahead and were laughing loudly. Nobody asked why they were laughing and about what. They just though that it was ANOTHER of their inside jokes.

1998 – New-York city's sewers – near the dinner time – in the kitchen

A smile of relief appeared in the face of the youngest turtle. He filled the saucepan with water and added some more salt. While they were cooking Mikey kept an eye on his sister's hand and saw that the wrist was a little bit bigger than the other.

-Hey Kitty, what have you done to your wrist? It looks injured.

Looking done at her own wrist she shrugged.

-Nothing serious bro, I've just hop on this pipe this morning and when I jumped down well I place my paws in the wrong way. That's why it's hurt, no big deal. See? I can handle it.

Mikey relieved started to prepare the spaghetti's sauce with a lot of meat in like his sister loves.

-Give me the apron and go put some ice on, you don't want it to be worse than it is already don't you.

Laughing his sister left the kitchen with a pack of ice on her wrist. She walked in the direction of the TV and started to watch cartoons. Soon her youngest big brother joined her with a plate of spaghetti's and they were both laughing at the episode of _The Animaniacs_. Until that Leo comes and asks what's for dinner. The two teen turned their head directing Leo to serve himself in the kitchen. The others soon joined him and they could hear the laughs that were coming from the living room. After he ate Donatello locked himself in his bedroom still working on a security system's plans.

But later that night the guys were going out to have more information of the ninjas that attacked them the night all of them moved. The moment they were about to get out the light turned on.

-Oh crud busted, says an angry Raph.

The guys slowly turned around to explain their Sensei why they were going out.

-Hum hi Sensei, we… well…hum… we were going out taking some…fresh air? Said a confuse Donatello.

-Kat? What… huh… what are you doing up that late? We though you were sleeping, said Leo.

The young girl looked at them amusement in her eye.

-Well I'm glad that I look like Sensei, but actually I could say the same to you guys, what are you doing up that late. And for answering, me I never sleep before 3 in the morning and it's barely 10 pm. So what are you up to?

The guys looked up at each others, when Raph started answering.

-We are going out; just don't tell Sensei we will be back soon.

-May I come with you please.

She was getting nearer and the harsh tone of her big bro stopped her.

-**NO**, stay at the lair, someone need to keep it and be sure that Sensei don't learn what we are up too.

Raphael turned away and left the lair soon followed by his brothers. None of them saw the look of their little sister.

1998 – New-York city's rooftop

-You've been rude with her Raph. Stated Don

Raphael looked up at his bro and brings back his angry gaze in the street where the ninjas were.

-You know Don that if she comes with us she can be greatly injured and she don't know how to fight. What do you want us to do if those humans found out that a big mutated girl cat live with us in the sewer and she don't know how to fight back?

-Raph's right Don we can't let those guy found out about Kamy. Plus they would know it's one of our weaknesses if they found out so we need to keep her away from the surface and keep an eye on her to be sure she is safe. That's what Sensei wants. Say Leo.

-Yeah, but while we are here nobody keeps an eye on her, stated Mikey who gracefully receive three slap after his comment. OWWW!!

The ninjas were walking to their vehicles and the engines were running. The turtles soon prepare themselves knowing they will need to run as fast as they can to keep up with the cars. The moment they were about to jump on another roof to follow those cars, shurikens passes near their head stopping them straight in their run, and Mikey lost his control and made a fabulous jump.

-**AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!**

-**MIKEY**, Scream Don

The purple banded turtle decided to jump after his brother to catch him up. Mikey manage to catch a rope in his track and was now hanging on it. Donatello was in the fire exit and was bringing back his brother to him (_he really needs to eat a little bit less, he's heavy_)

-Thanks bro, said Mikey once on the floor near his bro.

-Let's go back up Leo and Raph need us.

The orange banded turtle nodded his agreement and the two of them were now climbing up to meet their brothers who were already fighting.

Raph ducked another punch and his temper was rising more and more. Each time he was knocking up one of those ninjas, another one was coming right away and he was starting to feel dumb for not being able to keep them away. But it wasn't the only reason, the other one is that those guys were keeping them from reaching his bro to help them and he saw Don that has been hit on his head was now on the floor. Some blood running in the rocks.

-**DONNIE!!**

Raph couldn't reach him and for too much seconds his bro was out of his sigh.

Mikey was trying to reach Donatello but he was always kept back from the purple banded turtle. Those ninjas were doing their job perfectly and he saw his brother being hit hard behind his head, and he saw the blood that was now running on the ground. He tried to jump and reach his bro but one of the ninjas grabs his leg bringing the orange turtle to the ground. His vision became blurred for a moment and he couldn't see what was happening to his brother.

Leonardo was fighting with honor but his opponents weren't. He saw the attack on his young brother he tried to reach it but he was kept away from him like all his brothers. For a couple of second all he saw was the blade of his enemies. When he looked up Raph was near Don and was bringing in a safe place.

Donatello felt the hard hit of the handle of the katana hitting his head. He felt the blood running on his skin. And he felt the rocks on the ground on his face. He knows he lost consciousness not for long, but what he doesn't know is why his opponent hasn't slashed him the moment he hit the floor. When he opened his eyes all he saw was the face of his older brother.

-Don ya'll right bro? Ask his brother with concern.

Donatello couldn't talk his head was pouncing and he tried to reach his brother shoulder but his hand fell in midway to it. Raph turned around fast stopping a katana slash before it touches him. Now that he was near his brother he won't be kept away.

After few more minutes the turtles manage to mkae their opponents flee.

-Ok what we have learn, asked Leo.

-That those guys are ninjas they are crazy and, oh yeah, they almost took off Don, said a alarmed Michelangelo. Talking about Donnie, how are you bro, you're okay you don't see butterflies or anything.

-No I'm ok Mikey, I just don't know why this guy haven't slashed me when I was on the ground?

The guys look at him and Raph spoke up.

-Well I threw my Saï at him and he received it on the head he been knocked down the moment, giving me time to reach you. That's why.

-Well we have learned enough for tonight let's get back to the lair before Sensei found out and traumatize Kamy with our lack of presence. Says Leo.

1998 – New-York city's sewers – In the living room

Kathya was watching TV. Actually was zapping on TV, nothing was interesting her. _Ok this TV show about sex was interesting but wasn't giving me any thrill_. She was looking at the screen without any interest when the door of the lair open up. She jumps above the couch and reach her brother in a second. They haven't said a word when she grabbed Donnie hands and brought him to the bathroom. Making him sit down on the bathtub so she can look at him.

-Hum sis, is there something wrong? I'm not hurt you don't need to **OUCH**.

-YOU **SHUT UP**. And you think I won't smell the blood on your head you jerk? I'm a predator remember? **YOU **explained it to me when** I** was young, and **NOW** you don't move or your bruise here (she pinned hard enough so a hiss of pain could be heard) need to be heal. So **SHUT UP** and let me work.

The three others turtles have followed her to the room and were quite worried by her reaction.

-Hum Kamy? Is anything wrong? Asked Leo

His sister turn on her heels so fast and was near of them in a bolt move that he wasn't prepare for her appearance at three centimeters of his face when she slammed the door.

-I think she's upset. says Mikey.

The Red and the Blue banded turtles look at their little brother with worries.

-Let's her take care of Don and talk to her tomorrow when she'll be cooled off. wisely says Leo.

The three brothers walked to their bedrooms. Not aware that their sister was more angry than they tough.

Donatello left the bathroom a couple of minutes after his brothers were in their bedrooms. He could still feel the hands of his sister on his neck. He hasn't seen what she has done but he perfectly remembers some of the points she have press to stop the bleeding and to stop the pain. She has worked fast and precisely where he needs it. But he couldn't believe the predator story. Something wasn't fitting in that. Because he was walking perfectly and because she smelled the blood only at two meters away when there is no wind that blows, and they were 10 meters away of her. His glance followed his sister when she sits back on the couch. It was only 1 am. He wanted to say something but he knows that she wouldn't answer. Even if she has taken care of him he still feels the anger that was burning in her movements while healing him. Instead of trying to talk to her he left to his bedroom. Sitting at his desk he tried to work a little bit on his security plan but the fight was still in his mind and he couldn't think.

He was still seeing the needle in the neck of the guy that Raphael knocked down with his Saï or look knocked down by a Saï. He have seen a needle small enough to not be noticed by the others but big enough to be seen by him, and his mind was still focusing on the precise moment when he fall unconscious and the tough _It's over for me now I'm out of the game_.

The sounds of Raphael having another nightmare were starting to fill the lair when soft foot steps could be heard near his bedroom. Donny looked up and got a glimpse of his sister walking to the bedroom of Raphael. Don decides to get up and go to bed when he heard a soft melody coming from the bedroom next door. He turned around and let his feet lead him to the next door room. He looks inside and saw his young sister near Raphael massaging his nape while humming a soft melody. The young girl looked up at him and turned back her attention on her big brother. Raphael was kicking the air but slowly his movements were becoming less intense and softer. Soon his right hand stops in midway and fell by his side. Kathya stand up and started to walk in his direction having in mind to go in her own bedroom.

_C'mon Donatello, don't be a chicken and ask her. She's gonna leave to her own room if you don't do anything. C'mon she's almost at the door, she's…_

-What have you done to him?

His sister stops next to him not looking at her bro.

-Nothing, she whispered getting ready to jump to her room floor.

Her legs got tense and she was in the air when she felt a grasps on her left leg that brought her back on the second floor. _Yup sis I can be fast too._

-I don't believe you Amethyst, you were calming him down in his nightmare before he starts to scream. You've done that often enough to know how to do it. So what have you done?

The cat girl look up at him in the eyes.

-What do you want Don, a full explanation? About how I found out about your injury on your big head? Or a full explanation of how I can manage to cool everyone down? You're bright enough to find it alone, you never ask me anything about how to do something or how I've made it. You won't start today go back to your stupid security work and let me go to bed bro.

And befor he could say something else Donatello let her off and looked at her jumping to her room.

-What's going on Amy? He whispered before going in his own room not seeing his sister watching him.

1999- New-York city's sewer a night

Master Splinter was training hard those days. He was breaking bricks and masteries his Ninjitsu. One afternoon after he left for his meditation and that their sister was up, they've talk about it a little bit.

-It's in days like this that I think we should never upset Sensei, said Kathya looking at the door of their master.

Her brother have nodded in agreement.

Today their sister was in her room and their master stepped out of his room a little pack on his walk stick.

- My sons I will be leaving you for a few days. While I am gone I want you to be extra cautious, so do not leave the lair until I return. Leonardo you are in charge, keep an eye on the others.

The Rat was walking to the exit while speaking. The young cat was looking at the scene her eyes wide open. She jumps on the pipe a little bit above the second floor and squat to look at the exchange.

-But where are you going Sensei? Ask a confuse Leo.

-Do not worry I will return soon. Simply answer the father leaving the lair with the door closing behind him.

The young cat looks at her brothers in confusion. _Do I go down or not? Let's see what'll happen._

Michelangelo step a little bit forward and said:

-Again I pose the question: What's up with Master Splin'er?

-I don't know, says Leo, but you guys remember, he went away like this three years ago.

-Yeah but, where? Ask Don

- Maybe he gets a girl friend. Haha, says Mikey receiving after this comment a snap from Raphael, Oww, heyy!

- There's one way to find out what master Splinter is up to, we follow him, says Raph with a smirk.

Kathya opens her eyes wide open. _They won't do it, not **AGAIN**?!?_

-He said we're not supposed to leave the lair, says Leo wisely.

**_YES!_**

-He also said you need to keep an eye on us, so you keep an eye on us while we keep an eye on him. Replied Raph.

Kathya growled in frustration and before the guys left she said:

-And me?

The guys stopped down in their walk.

-You? What and you? Ask Raph with a smirk.

Jumping down the kitten looked up at her brothers they were all almost out of the room.

-What do you mean sis? Says Don.

-You all perfectly know what I mean. Leo needs to keep an eye on **US**, and he's leaving to keep an eye on **YOU**, so who keep an eye on **ME**?

-Well Sensei said to keep the lair, and you're not the one who always gets in trouble, Sooo **You** keep the lair while Leo keep an eye on **US** and we keep an eye on Sensei. See ya later Kat, said Raph laughing.

The guys looked back at their sister while getting out of the lair a little bit saddened but curious to where their Sensei was going.

_They've done it… Again. Wait a little bit when you'll be back bro you'll see._

When the door has been shut on the lair Kat started to walk to where the punching bags of Raphael were standing. She opened a trap in the wall and took out a strange dummy. She was about to hit it when the door opened again.

-**HELLOOOO**, GUYS ARE YOU HERE?

_Shit… April… hide_

-IS ANYBODY HERE? That is weird I'm sure I've heard noise. MASTER SPLINTER ARE YOU HERE?

April O'Neill walks in the dojo looking around the young girl was on the pipe in the dark her eyes glowing while following the young woman. April was walking to her dummy. _Shit never take them out when you think she can come. I need to move them somewhere else now._

-What a strange dummy, looks like if you hit those targets the head is lighting up. Strange … What are those targets anyway why are they draw in those places?

The woman looked up in the wall wide open.

-There's even one with a turtle shape, weird. But Donnie have surpasses himself there.

-RRRRRRRRRR, it's not Donnie who made those.

-WHO'S THERE?

* * *

Hope you liked it please review I love those little messages it just a button below the one with submit review write on ;p 

Luna


	6. Crud

**Disclaimeee: **I, out of luck, don't own TMNT, BUT, with luck own the OCs and the ideas of this story as well that I own the butterflies in my head. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4****: Crud**

1999 – New-York city's sewers

_C__rud, crud, crud, crud, crud, crud, crud, crud, crud, crud, crud, crud, crud,__** CRUD!!!**_

Raphael was hitting hard his punching bag. Hitting and hitting again. The frustration in his body wasn't going down. His earliest fight with Leo was the beginning of his state.

-YOU CAN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGH WHEN YOU ARE SO ANGRY. YOU JUST THINK TO HIT AND HIT AGAIN WITHOUT LOOKING WHAT YOU ARE DOING RAPH. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT WHEN YOU ARE IN THIS STATE YOU HURT US MORE THAN THE FOOT CLAN? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHEN YOU WILL NOT BLOW UP IN ANGER YOU'RE JUST A BONEHEAD THAT HAVE MORE MUSCLES THAN BRAIN. FORTUNATELY WE HAVE DON.

-AND YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER YOU MISTER-PERFECT? ALWAYS TRAINING TO BECOME THE BEST AND THE FAVORITE OF SENSEI, YOU DON'T EVEN NOTICE WHEN ONE OF US HAVE REAL PROBLEM SINCE ALL YOUR PROBLEMS ARE THE ONES THAT MATTERS. YOU DON'T NOTICE WHEN I HAVE REAL PROBLEMS, YOU JUST BOTHER ME WHEN YOU THINK I START TO LOOSE CONTROL.

And it goes on like this for thirty minutes of arguments until Raph couldn't take it anymore and started to hit. And since his Sensei has interfered he has run away and came back two hours later still angry and nobody to make him cool down. Not even his sister who normally would have been in her bedroom or in front of the TV. No clue of where she was and absolutely no traces of her in the lair. And he was doing the only thing that was calming him down to massacre his punching bag. His muscles were starting to hurt him but he was just ignoring it. He just wanted to fight and throw away his anger. _How does she do? How can she hide it so much and still act cool after what Don or Leo do?_

Raphael being the hotheaded turtle could notice when the others were starting to loose themselves in anger and more than one time he have seen his sister becoming really angry and she was hiding her anger. Nobody was noticing it but he was. When she was in this state her face was hard, her pupils were becoming two slits and one of her eyes was blue. He also remembers that her claws were out a little bit just enough to be unnoticed but he could see it. She was also slamming her tail in the air hard instead of smooth and in a hypnotic movement.

Raphael let himself fall on the ground soared. He closes his eyes for a couple of second when the door of the lair opened.

-That's now you come back, he said still angry.

He received no answer. Opening his eyes he scanned the room trying to find the cat looking girl. But all he sees was no trace of her. Standing up, his muscles protesting he saw his sister walking to the room of Donatello. _What is she doing? She's not tired yet of him never looking at her stuff?_

* * *

1995 – New-York city's sewer – The old lair

-Hey Kam what are ye doing? Asks an eleven years old Raph.

The young cat girl without looking at her big brother answered:

-I'm doing the last calculations for my invention. It's been three days it's running in my head and I think it could work. Once I'm done I'll show it to Donnie.

-Really and what is this marvelous invention Kamy, a new kind of toaster? Raphael laughed.

His sister looking at her bro with a beginning blue eye answered:

-No you idiot, it's a compact weapon case. I though it would be useful for you guys. But you don't seem interested soo laugh, me… I'm done.

Standing up with her plan the young kitten was about to get out of her room when Raph caught her arms with wonder in his eyes.

-Wait, wait sis. A what?

-A compact weapon case, dummy. Actually it should be able to hold two to three weapons in it maybe four. But I have only an idea for a Bo staff. But with two or three amelioration I could create one that holds Saï or Nunchakuu inside with other weapons at choice. For the Bo staff I though about the double Katana that could be inside and by twisting the middle you reduce the parts of the Bo and manage to obtain Katana's handles and with another twist still in Bo staff you can have a double blade weapon or a Spike. If Don could help me for the Katana other option and the Saï or the Nunchakuu it would be great. Can't wait to show him my plan.

Raph was looking at the scheme in front of him with his mouth wide open. Normally when she was doing an invention it was a new toaster, a new kind of TV, a dimensional portal (_That end up becoming a TV_), plus a phone to translate the language of other species (_That end up becoming the Shellcell that Donnie is actually working on_), or something else that have popped up in her mind. He was still looking at his sister his eyes like golf balls when she entered the room of his younger brother. Wanting to know what Don would say about this really cool idea he walks in the room.

-…and if you would like to help me creating it, it would be really nice bro.

Donatello was on his desk with strange glasses on, looking for tiny pieces in the shell looking machine to bind together. He hasn't even look at the plan of his sister, thinking it was another drawing that she has done before drawing some weird plans that equation weren't working.

-Yeah sis I'll help you, just be sure that your equation are right this time, and be also sure of the dimension of that Glow staff so it'll work and I'll help you with the Bald Anna and the Salves with the Touch-o-tooth.

If Donnie would have look at his sister at this moment he would have notice the blue eye and the one totally red, he would have seen her fur was raise all over her body and that she was holding her claws so they won't scrap all her work. But Donnie hasn't moved so Raph notice that her tail wasn't slamming and she was near to scream and was shaking. _Don turn around NOW._ His brother doesn't move. He was surprised by the voice of his sister saying happily:

-Sure Don I'll check up my math again and I'll be right back.

If he wasn't looking at her right now he would have said the same thing that Donnie answered:

-Cool I'll see you later and we will start to work on it.

The purple banded turtle turn around while saying this but his sister was already out her tail slamming everything on her way. Don took it for pure joy, before turning again on his project. Not noticing his big brother in the door step, looking at him with angry eyes.

Raph started to run after his sister, he wanted to smooth her but she was already with Michelangelo.

-Hey Mikey what's up?

-Hum… nothing I'm trying to beat this level of _Super Mario Bros_ why?

-…

-Kit? Something's wrong?

-Huh?? Oh no, no no, I was just looking at your game. Hum… Donnie told me to do a copy of this and after bringing it back in his room but he don't want me to disturb him again, can you bring it back for me?

-Huh? Sure after my level give me those boring papers and I'll do it and try to see if I can help him on a new project.

-Cool Mike and hum… he also told me to put it under the plan of the Airshell so if you can hum… You remember it's the paper with the looking Dracula wings on with a little bit of blue writing in the top left corner because water fell on.

-Yeah sure I'll put it there.

-Thanks bro you're an angel you know that?

-And I'm also handsome, magnificent, trustworthy …

* * *

1999 – New-York city's sewers- The lair – Don's room

Raph was now on the door step looking at his sister that was looking in the papers of their bro.

-What are you doing? Whispered Raph

Jumping the young girl looked up at the door sighing in relief to see only Raph there.

-You scared me, she whispered back, I'm looking for my Compact weapon case plan, it's been long enough that I'm waiting for Don to look at it so I'm retrieving it and I'm giving this as an exchange. She added while exchanging the plans.

-And what is _this_?

-An hologram plan actually a body hologram plan with an annex for a big hologram for hiding the lair Don haven't upgraded the security system yet and I'm quite tired to not be able to hear you coming back or to not be warn if somebody is coming near, like your foot friends or … what is the name again, you know this guy who's totally crazy about mutagen thingy, Bullstop or something like this.

-It's Bishop and don't try to find him. I know you don't listen to us and you go on surface, so don't try to meet those guys.

-Ooooh Raphy boy is angry tonight. Saddened because I wasn't there? Ask sarcastically his sister with a smirk.

Grumps were her answer. They were now in the training room and Raph started again to massacre his punching bag. He was ignoring the pain in his muscle when a hot paw stops him to hit again.

-Can you show me how to punch in case Mikey beats me up at video games?

Her brother looks down at his sister with a frown.

-I've already showed you how to hit why do you want me to show it to you again?

-I …hum… I … still…hurt my wrist when I hit the bag so if you could show me how to not hurt myself well I'll be better and I won't bother you again with that. Also it'll make you think about something else than Leo speeches…

Raph frowned.

-You heard it all didn't you?

-Hard to not to… So you show me?

-Yeah so in position and now you throw your fist giving it a little twist like this yes and now you don't put you thumb inside if you do so you'll break it…

* * *

1999 – New-York City's sewer

Leonardo was looking for his little sister she have borrowed him a couple of his cds and now he wanted them back. He was looking in the lair and couldn't find her. _Where is she __**again**__, the last time she was playing on the pipes, the other one she was meditating in the sewer near the "waterfall" the other one she was practicing jumping on the pipes again and now she'll probably in the sewer on the pipes, I would love that her bell makes noise I could __**find**__ her_.

* * *

Sorry that's all for now, I'm having a blank. Thx for all of you who wrote me a review I really appreciate it. Enjoy

Luna


	7. Blood

**Disclaimeee: **I, out of luck, don't own TMNT, BUT, with luck own the OCs and the ideas of this story as well that I own the butterflies in my head. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5****: Blood**

1998 - New-York City – A rooftop at the docks

Kathya was sitting on the rooftop looking in the distance. She was balancing her feet in the air trying to clear her mind. _I just can't believe it. I don't believe it. They leave, I need to keep the lair and they don't pay attention to anything that happen to me. Crud what is wrong with them? Don't they see that I was mad? That me too I'm worrying about Sensei?_

Standing up she was about to leave when a shuriken scratched her right hip.

* * *

1998 – New-York City's sewers – The lair - earlier

Raph was practicing on his dummy, well practicing wasn't the word he was more trying to blow off some steam. Screaming more and more when he saw that none of his brothers weren't paying attention to him, not even April, who was there trying to help them figure out a plan and to find out where was Master Splinter, sent him a glance. He let out a big scream in rage by making his dummy turn on itself. Everyone turned around and looked at him.

-You're OK Raph? Asked Leo

-How can you sit around Ta'king when he's out there som'where? Maybe hurt… Bad. replied Raph, angrier than never.

Kathya at the sound had took a sigh at the scene that was happening "downstairs".

-Like I said, we have to organize the search, look at everything we know.

-But we don't know ANYTHING.

-Well, started Mikey, we know that when we were fighting the Shredder, Master Splinter took a major hit… for me.

-And when we look for him after the fight he just wasn't there. Added Don

Kathya clenched her fist and silently jump on the lower pipe to have a better look at the map and also to have a better view of everything.

-I've been scanning the police's data for a giant rat but … nothing. Sighed April

-So we should be out there looking for him. Said Raph still angry.

-We have been Raph, but Master Splinter could be anywhere, said Leo while catching up on Raph, How do you search an entire city?

-One block at a time, simply said Raph.

Kathya couldn't stand it anymore jumping in the middle of them all, she walked to Raph and without a word put a hand on his shoulder.

-No, said Raph.

-But … at least, let me help you. I haven't been out in weeks since Sensei disappear.

-I SAID NO.

And on this Raph walks out of the room, leaving an angry sister and his thoughtful brothers behind.

-Why don't you tell him to at least let me help? She asked Leo who was back with Mikey and April to look at what they could do.

-Look Kamy, if Raph want to be alone I'm not the one who will impose him to take you with him.

-I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!

-Kathya dear, you don't need to be angry you know your brothers better than anyone, and…, April saw the glance she was giving her, you know what I mean, I mean that maybe just maybe this time Raph needs to be in his world and he needs to go topside.

Kathya was slamming the air with her tail, her fist clenched so hard that below the fur her knuckles were white. She hissed like a cat and jumped on the pipes and disappeared in her bedroom.

-Well at least she took it well this time, said Don.

They all looked at each other, agreeing silently that their judgment was the best for her.

* * *

1998 – New-York City - the lair – later

Don entered the dojo looking puzzled. Spotting Leo who was meditating he walked right to him so they could talk.

-Humm… Leo? May I speak to you for a second?

Leo opened an eye and turned to face his purple banded brother opening his other eye.

-Yes what is it Don?

Scratching his head Don looked around the dojo and brought back his glance on his older brother.

-Well, I was wondering if you have seen Kathy tonight. I was looking for her in her room, and she's not there, I looked in every room… she's missing. And I'm pretty sure that none of us seen her going out.

-Did you add the GPS on her necklace? Asked Leo.

-Of course I did, and that's the first thing I checked after looking everywhere, her necklace is in her room.

Leonardo was chocked. _What the… she never take it off… she loves that necklace more than anything… why would she take it off?_ Jumping on his feet, Leo ran to the ladder they had build on the wall next to her room, she was never using it, she preferred to jump, they were the one climbing it if they needed to talk to her without yelling or for looking on her in the day while she was asleep. Once he was in her room he looked everywhere, under the bed, behind the drawer, behind the door and even behind her mirror. No hole, no entrances, not even something he could think suspicious that could bring her outside the lair without being noticed. Leo stormed out the room jumping down he landed near a confuse Donatello.

-Did you install the camera? asked a worried Leo.

-Of course I did.

-Let's check it out.

Both of them walked to the lab of Don, where he was keeping an eye on the security system. After a few minutes of rewinding the tapes, Donatello and Leonardo were looking at all the recordings that were surrounding the lair. None of them were showing their sister leaving.

-Hey guys what are you doing? Asked Mikey.

-Did you see Kat? Asked Leo worried.

Mikey was confused. _They haven't heard her saying she was going out? Right when April left she walked out the lair and said to not look for her._

-Yeah I did see her, two hours ago when April left, she left too. She said to not search for her that she'll be in the sewers. Why?

-We don't have any recording of that, where is she, she took off her bell.

-Well I do remember she said to not look for her that she'd took off her bell to not be bothered. Said Mikey turning around and leaving his brother.

-But… she never take it off. Whispered Don.

-THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK DON. Screamed Mikey from the couch. SHE TAKE IT OFF QUITE OFTEN WHEN SHE LEAVES THE LAIR, DON'T ASK WHY… I JUST KNOW THAT SHE DON'T LIKE TO BE WATCHED ALL THE TIME. _So neither do Raph_.

_Thinking about the turtle you see it shell._ Raphael came back in the lair, calmer, he walked past Leo and Don and sat down next his younger brother. After a minute or two, feeling the uncomfortable silence he looked up at his brother and asked: "What's goin' on?"

-Tytysth's not here.

Raph glare at his brother waiting for him to laugh, but it didn't happened. Standing up he walked to the ladder when the door of the lair opened another time.

-WHERE WERE YOU? Jumped Leo.

Wincing at the tone Kathya walked past him, not answering. She walked straight to the bathroom and shut the door closed.

Leo followed her and tried to open the door. It was locked.

-KATHY OPEN THE DOOR NOW.

No answer but a hiss of pain could be faintly hear. Leo, pumped, didn't heard it.

-KATHYA OPEN THE DOOR.

In the bathroom Kathya started the water and after a minute she walked under the water feeling the hot liquid flooding on her body. Opening her eyes she looked at the blood that was washed away by the water, she put her head on the wall waiting that her body would be clean from the blood. After three minute like this she picked up the soap and with caution she washed herself. The red mousse was flooded away. She closed the water and stepped out the shower. She picked up her black towel, the one that she teased her brothers for one like this, and wrapped it around her body she unlocked the door and walked out. Leo was watching her, anger in his eyes.

-Where were you? Why didn't you tell us you were leaving? What did you do? Asked Leo trying to not sound worried.

-Shut up bro, answered his sister, I was in the sewer, I told you I was leaving, you didn't pay attention, not my problem, and what I did have nothing to do with you. Sitting next to Mikey she was looking tired and exhausted.

Her youngest brother started to wrap his arm around her shoulder when her eyes snapped out and she jumped out of reach.

-No, no I… no comfort tonight bro I'll… I'll go to sleep.

Going back in the bathroom and taking some painkilling pills she walked to the ladder and climbed it.

None of her brother said a word but Leo and Don were relieved that she was back.

_T__hat was strange, she never refuses a hug from Mikey, ladder? Till when she does not jump? She loves to show up that she's betta than us for that? And what happened to her leg, she's wincin' at every step. Oh crud betta get a showa too. _

Getting up Raph walked to the bathroom and took a towel from the shelf he was about to start the water when he stopped dead in his movement. _Soap?Bloody?Blood… everywhere, What the shell?_ Dropping his towel on the floor Raph ran in the living room and jumped to the second floor, jumped on the pipe that was right in the middle of the room he ran a little more and jumped on the wall and with the speed grabbed the pipe that lead to her room. The door was closed. Banging on it Raph started to panic.

-KAMY OPEN THE DOOR NOW!

-I'm sleeping leave me alone. Responded her voice, tired.

-KATHYA OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!

-RAPH WHAT IS GOING ON? Asked Leo.

-DIDN'T YOU SEE IT? SHE USED THE LADDER.

-AND SO, RAPH? SHE WAS TOO TIRED TO JUMP. JUST LET HER SLEEP.

-Kamy open the door, please.

With a sigh the young cat stood up, walk up to the door and opened it. She turned her back to her brother and climbed back in her bed. Raph look at her and noticed the big red crossed mark in her back as well as the red cut on her right hip. At every move she was making a face. Raph entered the room and sat on the bed.

-What happened? He whispered.

-Nothing you should worry about.

-Kam, he growled

-Look bro I'm really tired… and… exhausted, if you haven't noticed yet. So can you just let me sleep.

-Not until I get my answer, and if I need to make you spill it out, I will.

Smiling slightly she opened her eyes.

-Tomorrow, the moment I get up I'll tell you. She said with a kiss on his cheek

Raph look at his sister and with a sigh agreed to her request.

-Fine tomorrow. And I want all the details of your little "fall".

Chuckling Amethyst closed her eyes and fall asleep. Raph stood up, looked one more time at his sister and left the room. He jumped "downstairs" and disappears in the bathroom, making sure that none of his bros will find out the blood of their sister.

* * *

1998- New-York city- "Tomorrow"

Kathya-Amethyst hasn't got up of the whole day. She slept through it, Raph climbed up every half-hour making sure she was still there sleeping. He caught her up once talking in her sleep, but he kept it for himself what she said.

* * *

1994 – New-York city- the old lair

The boys were in the sewer playing with the new toy Donatello had invented and Kathya was reading the book her father had gave her. She had started to learn the way of medicine trough plants, and she was taught how to prepare mixture for curing and how to prepare poison and their antidotes. Suddenly she stopped. Reading again the name of the plant and its properties, she frowned.

The young cat stood up from her bed and walked through the lair to her dad's room. Knocking on the frail door she waited for an answer.

-Come in my daughter.

Kathya opened the door and stepped in the candle lightened room.

-What can I do for you my child? Ask her father.

-Well… I kinda block on one of the plants in the book and was wondering if I could borrow one of yours to learn more about it and also to have a picture of it so I could remember what it looks like?

-Sure my child, go ahead and don't be shy to borrow any books you need for your knowledge.

-Thanks Sensei, answered the young girl bowing. She walked to the bookshelf and started to read the titles of the books until the one she was sure that could help her caught her eyes. She was about to turn around and leave when another book caught her glance. _Your Chi, How to control it_ taking the book of the shelf she started to read the back of the book.

_You always wondered how to control your chi? You are wondering how to reenergize your body without using anything? You want to be able to deal with the pain in your body without using pills?_

_You choose well, this book will teach you the art of acupuncture and of the pressure points also known as Chi Ji, you'll be able to deal with pain, anger, energy and also your life._

_Master Yen Aki is one of the most famous acupuncture therapists in Tokyo. He studied…_

Looking in the shelf to see if there was any other book on this subject Kathya looked through every title but it was the only one.

-Father can I take those books?

Opening one eye her father looked at the two books and smiled.

-Of course and you can keep them as long as you need them.

-Thanks Sensei.

She walked out of the room and returned in her. Once there, she climbed on her bed and started to read the book on the Chi.

* * *

1998 –New York city- the lair

Waking up around midnight Kat walked out of her room. She climbed down the ladder and started to look for Raph. After fifteen minutes searching she knew they were out. _Looking again for Master Splinter._ She walked in the kitchen preparing something to eat. Once this was done she went in the lab of Don and took all her plans and blueprints and walked out of the lair. Making sure none of the camera was filming her she started to walk in the darkest pipes and going deeper in the tunnel she was there.

The big room was dark but she didn't mind. She put down all the scroll of paper and started to walk to a table with a strange bracelet on it. Reading the paper in front of her she returned back to the other table search through all the scrolls and picked up the one about the hologram. She took the goggles and started to work on it. After a few minutes the device was finished. She closed the strange object and started to put it on her arm. Once this was done she walked to the mirror in the corner of the room and pressed a button. Kathya-Amethyst smiled to her reflection and walked away.

* * *

2002 – New-York city- the lair

Leo walked in his home more worried than he was when he left an hour ago. Looking around he tried to spot someone who could tell him where his sister was so he could have his books back. Raph was in the garage working on his Shell cycle, Mikey was out for his duty as Turtle Titan and Donny was in his lab. Noticing the light in the kitchen Leo walked straight in this direction.

Walking into the room, he sigh seeing only his sensei.

-Something's bothering you my son?

-Well, I was hoping to find someone else here, but maybe you know where Kathya is?

Splinter look at his son with a frown. _It looks like the cat is out the hat again. More and more she's wandering outside the lair without her bell coming back tired and soared. We will need to keep a close eye on her next time she's going out._ Sighing he said while sitting on a chair : "I doubt I can't help you my son. I have no idea where your sister is. It's getting quite troublesome, You should, with your brothers, investigate on this. When she is outing again like this without her bell."

-Hai Sensei, we will.

Leaving the room Leo walked to the dojo to meditate.

* * *

2000 – New-York city – Angel's home

-What do you want me to do again? Asked Angel looking at her friend.

-I want you to come with me in this new place in town. Said the friend.

-You do understand that your bros think it's too dangerous and it's a new place to recruit members for the BSs and the PDs. Said Angel still unsure if this was a good idea.

-I do. Said the friend with a smile. And since the BSs are looking for new members I'm gonna have a look at them. Beside I'm going with Ryan and Tanya too, I just want to go with you to have some fun and not look suspicious. She said with a wink.

-You sound like Raph. And seeing the frown of her friend she added, You know the guy I told you about.

The room filled with a crystalline laugh when the door of the room opened wide open.

-Aaaah Ladies, do you want some fresh cookies? Asked an old lady.

-Grandmaaaa, why don't you knock on the door? Whined Angel and turning around she asked her friend, What do you think Amy? Should she knock before coming in?

-Naah that's fine beside it's funny to see your look each time that she startle you.

Making a face that Amy laughed at they both went out of the room to pick up some fresh cookies.

* * *

2000 – New-York city – the lair

Kathya entered the lair with her thumb in her mouth, she finished liking her paws when she saw the look Mikey was giving her.

-What?? She inquired.

-Was that cookies? It smell good, Oh please, please, please tell me you have some left? Jumped Mikey.

-What's going on? Asked an angry Leo that just walked in the room after his other intense training session.

-Mikey wants some cookies that I DON'T have. What smells so good, bro is the cake that I bough for Sensei in case you haven't notice yet it's father's day today and I though it'll…

-YOU HAVE WHAT, SPENDING OUR MONEY LIKE THIS WITHOUT ASKING US?? YOU BECAME CRAZY? YOU…

"**SLAP**"

Leo looked down to his sister a hand on his cheek.

-I'm going to say this once BRO… ONE before getting angry YOU should know that I have my own money, TWO You have ABSOLUTELY no right to yell at me like this, and THREE, if you blow up again like this you will really regret it if you do it in front of me.

On this the girl walked out of the room putting the cake on the table with a note to her dad. She came back in the main room and jumped on the middle pipe, and stopping she jumped down walking to her brothers still standing there like idiots (AN: well Leo was looking like an idiot.) She handed a bag to Mikey with a smirk.

-I've made them, she simply said.

Mikey was having a bright smile on his face opening the package he smiled more inside of it they were chocolate chips cookies, his favorites.

-I KNEW IT, **WAHOO**, COOKIES FOR ME, NOT YOU BUT ME, I, MICHELANGELO, THE GREATEST BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION, HAVE HOME MADE COOKIES BY HIS LITTLE SIS, **COWAAAAABUNGA YEAH WHOOP**.

On this overjoyed speech the orange banded turtle did a French leave on a chuckle, carrying the pack of cookies like a baby on his plastron.

Kathya jumped on her pipe, and disappeared in her room leaving Leo alone in his dark thoughts with a tear of blood on his cheek.

* * *

2000 - New-York city – the lair – Mikey's Room

Mikey closed the door behind him, and jumped on his bed. He opened the package and taking the note inside he read it while eating up a cookie. A frown appeared on his face.

* * *

So this is Chapter 5 it took me a while since I wanted it perfect, I think it is now. So please review it's always appreciated. See y'all in the next chapter ;p

Luna

Chi Ji : for those who though this really exist, I invented it… sorry, if you have any better idea, I'm open to them.


End file.
